Dream Tim
Dream Tim participates in the Greek League, since the end of Season 1. It is being administrated by manager thimios. History Season 1 Dream Tim joined the great basketsim community by the end of season 1, on the 27th of February 2007. The Blue-Reds participated in 4.25 and were really close to the bottom of the league table. They were already out of the Cup, too! Manager thimios spent most of team's income hiring coach Svetozar Kiperaš and doing some player transfers. As a result, Dream Tim managed to finish on the 10th position, having a having a record of 4-2 (wins vs loses), but was facing some financial difficulties, because of the small arena. One of the most unforgetable transfers of that period was on 30/3/2007, when Serbian Jovan Trbojević decided to leave KK Red Star and join Dream Tim for 200.000€. Jovan was a key player for next seasons. Starters of Season 1: Jovan Trbojević, Nicolas Sapounopoulos, Markos Mpamias, Alisan Piskin, Yiannis Khadjikyriakos Season 2 http://www.basketsim.com/img/league4.png Markos Mpamias and his teamates started playing some nice Basketball! Coach Svetozar Kiperaš decided to stop playing normal/normal. All these caused 10 wins in the first 13 matches of Season 2 and Dream Tim's fans, the bad boyz started demanding a promotion to the higher division. The second round of current season was tougher, but the disqualification from the Cup by Neapoli beach helped players of Dream Tim to stay focused on their target. Dream Tim managed to promote to division 3.9. Starters of Season 2: Jovan Trbojević, Nicolas Sapounopoulos, Markos Mpamias, Magnus Hansen, Željko Matoš Season 3 A higher and stronger league is always hard for newcomers! So, Dream Tim managed to do a record of 14-12 (wins vs loses) and take the 7th place in League table of 3.9. The Athenian team also made its best Cup performance so far, playing till the 5th round. Starters of Season 3: Ali G "InDaHous" Costa, Nicolas Sapounopoulos, Markos Mpamias, George Glezos, Željko Matoš Season 4 Dream Tim managed to have its best performance in League, so far, succeeding to finish on the 5th position of the league table. Starters of Season 4: Ali G "InDaHous" Costa, Nicolas Sapounopoulos, Giacomo Giacopelli, Makis Serifis, Živorad Ugren Season 5 After last season's success, fans of Dream Tim had higher expectations! Unfortunately the Blue-Reds were close to relegation and only through the playoff match, they managed to continue playing in 3.9 Starters of Season 5: Ognian Nicolai, Avgerinos Gravanis, Giacomo Giacopelli, Makis Serifis, Alfredo Martos Season 6 Season 6 was even worse and Dream Tim finished 11th and lost the playoff match against Axristoi. However, manager thimios managed to invest on younger players, like Yiorgos Mylonas, Vilibalds Liņķis, Teppo Noponen, Ron Taubman, Kristijan Mejaš and Lūkass Kreitus. Despite the team's bad results, Vilibalds Liņķis was League's MVP! Starters of Season 6: José Aguilar, Teppo Noponen, Bernardino Aguilera, Ron Taubman, Vilibalds Liņķis Season 7 http://www.basketsim.com/img/league4.png http://www.basketsim.com/img/silver.gif Season 7 was an easy promotion from league 4.25. Dream Tim managed to double its Estimated Value through hard work and transfers. Vilibalds Liņķis succeeded to be announced as the League's MVP for 2 years in a row! Starters of Season 7: Yiorgos Mylonas, Teppo Noponen, Yianni Mpixlopoulopoulos, Ron Taubman, Vilibalds Liņķis Arena Home arena of Dream Tim is Theater of Dreams, having 30.002 seats. Team Roster Hall of Fame Players * 12 - Markos Mpamias * 6 - Jovan Trbojević * 13 - Jan Apolenár Matches * 2008.01.26 Dream Tim - Olympiakos B.C. 80-77 Links Dream Tim - team's page on basketsim.com Category:Teams - Ομάδες Category:Greek Teams - Ελληνικές ομάδες